Bajo el mismo techo
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Una vida bien ordenada, dos personas completamente diferentes y una terrible tragedia. Isabella y Edward aceptan la nueva responsabilidad que les presenta la muerte de sus mejores amigos, cuidar de su pequeña hija, a pesar de que se odian a muerte. ¿El amor puede darse donde sólo hay odio? Bueno, bien dicen que la línea entre el amor y el odio es muy fina. SUSPENDIDA


**Bajo el mismo techo**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

**www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction**

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

_Bueno__,__ veamos__…__V__estido rojo mucho escote para una primera cita__. C__iruela no hasta la __cuarta__ cita__.__C__rema muy formal__. N__egro perfecto, quizá con unos tacones rojos__…__ s__í,__ perfecto. _

Faltan casi 20 minutos para la cita, pero según Rose, su mejor amiga, él siempre llega tarde, así que Bella tiene unos 30 minutos. Se pone el vestido y decide maquillarse y peinarse.

Faltan cinco minutos para la cita, así que ella busca los zapatos rojos brillantes, se los pone y, mientras, decide ver una revista.

Hace 10 minutos debió llegar, pero ella sigue esperando. _Q__uizá_ _otros_ _zapatos, estos son demasiado brillantes_, piensa. Busca otro par, también rojos pero más bajitos.

20 minutos tarde. _Q__uizá hay tráfico_, piensa mientras decide que el labial no va con esos zapatos.

¡UNA HORA TARDE! Bella ya se cambió el labial, pero ahora ya debe verse seco. Respira profundo y se dice que ya llegará. Mientras decide retocarse el maquillaje.

_O__h__,__ por Dios__,__ ¿eso es un lunar o una mancha?_, se pregunta cuando se mira al espejo.

¡UNA HORA Y MEDIA TARDE!

Bella escucha que por fin tocan la puerta, suspira, se traga el enojo y sonríe.

—Hola —saluda ella.

_E__n serio, ¿así piensa ir a nuestra cita?_, se pregunta ella. Edward lleva ropa casual y una gorra. _¿En serio?_

—Hola, creo que llego tarde —dice con una sonrisa. La chica sonríe y le quita importancia.

—Sólo una hora, no es para tanto.

—¿Nos vamos?

Bella asiente y sale del apartamento tomando su bolso.

—Claro, muero de hambre —le responde con una sonrisa—. Hace más de una hora —susurra para sí misma, porque su paciencia es poca.

Salen del edificio y él hace un intento de disculpa por llegar tarde.

—Lamento la hora… —murmura con una sonrisa que ella supone debe usar bastante para conquistar mujeres y, si no estuviera tan molesta, tal vez funcionaría.

—No te preocupes, Rose me advirtió de ello —le responde con una sonrisa.

Ella sabe que si fuera un poco más explosiva tal vez ya le habría arrancado la cabeza, casi nadie espera una hora y abre la puerta con una sonrisa.

Edward le abre la puerta de la entrada al edificio, así que Bella le sonríe y ambos salen; al menos es un caballero, así que ella espera que la cita mejore.

—¿Y tu auto? —le pregunta buscándolo con la mirada. Él se gira y le señala una motocicleta.

—Aquí —dice con una sonrisa y ella espera que él esté bromeando—. Este es tu casco —continúa tendiéndome el casco más feo del mundo.

_S__í, no es una broma_, piensa ella.

—Yo… —trata de decir mientras más pensamientos pasan por su cabeza: _¿Acaso le faltan neuronas? Hola, llevo un vestido._

—Sube, no muerdo —intenta bromear Edward, ella le sonríe por educación y él hace ruido con su _auto_.

—No voy vestida para tanta velocidad —le dice finalmente, pero por el ruido no la escucha.

—¿Qué? —pregunta y deja de hacer ese molesto ruido.

—No voy vestida para la velocidad —le responde, él hace una mueca al notar que lleva vestido—. Creo que ni siquiera puedo levantar la pierna para subir.

Edward bufa enojado ante esas palabras y Bella se muere por preguntarle si en serio cree que puede enojarse. Pero, finalmente, suspira y le devuelve el casco.

—Pero mi auto está aquí. Es nuevo y amo conducirlo —afirma ella con una sonrisa, mientras señala a su bebé, es un pequeño auto rojo y, realmente lo ama.

—Claro —murmura con una mueca.

Ambos caminan hasta el auto y ella sube.

—Sube —le pide y él parece molesto.

Bella sabe que su límite está muy cerca, pero lo hace por Rose, así que se repite eso como un mantra.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta él mirándola luego de subir, ella frunce los labios.

—Pues… ¿En dónde hiciste la reservación? —devuelve la pregunta.

Él abre la boca pero no dice nada y ella entiende que no hizo la reservación.

—Yo…

—Sí, la que dijiste… ¿no la hiciste?

—No, pero sólo hay que ir a un lugar, pedir una mesa y tener una cita.

_¿E__sto podría ser mejor?_, se pregunta ella mirándolo fijamente.

—Tú mandas, ¿adónde quieres ir?

—Bueno… hay un restaurante en la quinta avenida… —empieza a decir Bella, pero en ese momento se escucha un celular y él sonríe.

—Es mi celular —dice estúpidamente.

—Claro, lo supuse. —Sonríe y la canción sigue y sigue—. Si quieres puedes contestar.

—No, que se vaya a mensaje —responde como si nada.

—Bueno, el restaurante es muy bueno, un amigo de la escuela culinaria… —intenta continuar pero el maldito celular sigue sonando—. En serio, contesta… —repite, finalmente, con una sonrisa, él sonríe otra vez.

—¿Segura?

—Claro.

Edward toma el celular y mira la pantalla, mientras ella fija su mirada al frente para no parecer chismosa.

—Hola… tú. Ya sabes, siempre en medio de algo —dice él con una carcajada—. Oh, claro, pero… ¿qué te parece si lo cambiamos a las 10:30? —pregunta con ese tono que seguro usa cada vez que intenta conquistar a alguna zorra.

_¿__E__n serio está haciendo una cita para tener sexo después de nuestra cita?_, Bella se pregunta incrédula en su cabeza.

—Adiós.

Ella escucha como él se despide, lo mira casi fuera de sí. Jamás había tenido una peor cita y lo peor es que la cita aún no inicia.

—No debemos hacer esto —le dice para quitarle importancia.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Edward sorprendido—. Bueno… —continúa y comienza a salir del auto, haciendo que la boca de ella se abra por la completa sorpresa.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunta sorprendida al notar que ni siquiera hace un mínimo intento por no cancelar la cita.

—Hey, ¿para qué hacer esto? En el momento en que me viste supiste que no te gustaba.

—No, pero dos de nuestros amigos lo organizaron, quizá por eso deberías poner de tu parte —le contesta molesta y él ríe estúpidamente.

—Sólo vamos a pasar dos horas con un intento de conversación. En el mejor de los casos, nos emborrachamos y tenemos sexo.

Ella no puede creer que haya dicho eso. Ahora él está mal si cree que saldrán, ella lo mira llena de enojo y él suspira.

—Sabes, Edward, si querías asegurarte de que esta cita no fuera horrible, no llegues una hora y media tarde y no llames a una zorra en mi cara.

—Es una amiga enferma —dice intentando justificarse.

—Oh, claro, ¿y quieres curarla con tu mágico pene? —le pregunta con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

—Bien, si tanto quieres esto, salgamos —afirma cerrando la puerta del auto de nuevo.

—¿Qué? No, no saldré contigo —responde molesta y empieza a salir del auto—. Sal de mi auto. ¡Sal de mi nuevo auto! —le grita enojada, terminando de salir y dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia su edificio—. ¡No sé qué pensaban Rosalie y Emmett!

—¡Yo tampoco! —él grita.

—Es un idiota… —murmura ella para sus adentros y saca su celular, Rose se las va a pagar.

—_Hola, Bella__,__ ¿__n__o deberías estar en una cita?_ —pregunta su amiga cuando contesta.

—Rosalie, la única forma de pagarme esto es que no tenga que volver a verlo en toda mi vida —le dice molesta.

.

.

_Fiesta de compromiso de Emmett y Rose_

—Rose, has sido una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, eres la hermana que nunca tuve y espero que tú y Emmett sean muy felices…

De pronto la risa estruendosa de Emmett se escucha en todo el salón, hay alrededor de 50 personas presentes celebrando el compromiso de Rosalie Y Emmett que por fin han decidido sentar cabeza. Bella, al ser la mejor amiga de la novia, fue nombrada dama de honor y está en medio de su brindis, pero algo llama la atención de todos en el lugar.

Al pasar el tiempo se ha tenido que topar con aquel hombre que tanto detesta desde la primera vez que lo vio en su horrible _no_ _cita_. Es el mejor amigo del prometido de su amiga, así que su pena es llevarse _bien_ con él.

Edward está bastante entretenido en la parte trasera del salón con una de las meseras, han hablado un par de minutos y ahora se besan como si quisieran comerse y él no pierde el tiempo, tiene las manos posadas en el trasero de la chica que al notar las miradas y la risa de Emmett se suelta y se aleja de ahí.

Todos los presentes comienzan a reír, excepto Isabella que odia a ese tipo con todas sus ganas, así que sigue con su discurso como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Cómo decía, espero que ustedes sean… —Pero el estúpido Edward le arrebata el micrófono.

—¡TE QUIERO! —dice sonriente, porque simplemente ama molestar a Isabella.

—¡Ya! ¡Edward, ya tuviste tu turno! —lo reprende la castaña completamente fuera sus cabales mientras el cobrizo se ríe.

El pasatiempo favorito de Edward es molestarla, hay otras cosas que llenan su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no esas no son aptas para menores.

.

.

_Fotos de la boda_

—¿Eres la dama de honor? —pregunta el fotógrafo.

Todos están acomodados de forma que los novios queden en medio y sus damas y padrinos estén a los lados. Las damas llevan vestidos cortos en diferentes tonos de rosa.

—Sí —contesta Isabella con una sonrisa, no hay nada que la haga más feliz que ser la dama de su mejor amiga.

—¿Puedo moverte? Te quiero al lado de la novia —pide el fotógrafo.

Ella sonríe y asiente, aunque por dentro hace una mueca, porque ahí está Edward.

Se acomoda junto al padrino que le toca al lado derecho de Rose y Emmett. Le sonríe a su amiga e intenta ignorar a Edward, es lo mejor que puede hacer. Pero él tiene otros planes, extiende su mano y toca el trasero de la castaña que, al sentirlo, se llena de rabia.

—¡NO ME TOQUES! —le grita alejándose.

Todos los presentes empiezan a reír, siempre es divertido ver a ese par juntos.

—No lo alienten —se queja ella enojada mientras Edward ríe a carcajadas.

Todos vuelven a sus lugares y él repite su anterior acción, ella se gira y comienza a golpearlo con el ramo de flores que tenía.

—¡Te dije que no me tocaras!

Él ríe como si fuera un niño y acabara de hacer una travesura.

.

.

_Fiesta de Navidad_

—Ahí están Isabella y Mike, ¿cómo va la primera cita, chicos? —pregunta Emmett que graba la fiesta.

Isabella lo fulmina con la mirada pero sonríe, ella se encuentra en otra mala cita organizada por su mejor amiga, pero Mike, ajeno a todo, sonríe.

—Muy bien —responde Isabella y Emmett se da cuenta de que está muy molesta, así que decide seguir adelante.

—Aquí está Edward —continúa divertido mientras graba a su amigo, que coquetea con una chica vestida con un diminuto traje de elfo navideño.

—¡Hey! Préstame la cámara —pide el cobrizo tomándola de las manos de Emmett y grabando más de cerca a la mujer con la que está.

Emmett se ríe y luego lo llama para que lo siga hasta donde se encuentra su esposa platicando con algunos de los vecinos.

—Graba esto, el bollo en el horno —dice agachándose a la altura del vientre de su esposa. Rosalie sonríe y niega con la cabeza, su marido está alucinado con la llegada de su hija—. Aquí está mi hija —murmura Emmett orgulloso y besa el vientre de Rosalie.

Edward sonríe, ellos son una dulce familia.

Luego sigue grabando a los demás invitados, pero se topa con Isabella y Mike que platican bajo un muérdago. Él sonríe travieso y se acerca con la cámara.

—Hola, Bella —le dice y en cuanto Bella lo nota sabe que viene a molestarla con sus absurdos e inmaduros comentarios. ¿Qué había hecho para tener que cargar con Edward?

—Hola —responde con una sonrisa educada.

Entonces Edward levanta la vista y observa el muérdago.

—Oh, miren, ¿qué es esto? ¡Muérdago! —afirma mirando a la castaña divertido.

Ella lo mira como solía hacerlo siempre, con odio, el chico con quien está sonríe y se acerca a besarla; pero ella se mueve hacia atrás. Está incómoda y eso divierte a Edward.

—Vamos, sólo un beso navideño…

Pero incluso así el chico sólo logra besar la mejilla de Isabella.

Bella está completamente enojada, odia a Edward como nunca ha odiado a nadie en su vida.

—¡Felices fiestas! —dice a la cámara y luego mira a Edward con toda la furia que se ha guardado—. Eres un idiota —afirma mientras él ríe a carcajadas, quizá algún día él madure.

.

.

_Llegada de Sofi_

—Oh, por Dios, es tan pequeña y hermosa —dice Isabella mientras contempla a la pequeña Sofía que recién ha salido del hospital.

La niña es una pequeña hermosa, están los cinco en la habitación de Sofi, y Emmett graba todo porque está muy emocionado con la llegada de su pequeña niña.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Rosalie sonríe y asiente.

Isabella toma a Sofi entre sus brazos y le sonríe con dulzura.

Edward está a su lado, desesperado porque lo deje cargarla a él. El chico no es un fanático de los niños, pero esta niña es Sofi, la hija de su mejor amigo, tanto han esperado a que llegue que ahora se muere por verla más de cerca.

—Eres muy hermosa —murmura Isabella meciéndola con ternura.

—Yo quiero cargarla —se queja Edward como un niño pequeño.

—La estoy cargando yo —le responde ella alejándose un poco de él.

Por fin llega el turno de Edward y él sonríe, toma a la pequeña con cuidado y la acomoda en sus brazos ante la atenta mirada de Isabella y Rosalie que lo miran queriendo decir _la tiras y te mato._

—Es tan pequeña —susurra con una sonrisa.

—Cuidado con la cabeza, no la vayas a tirar —dice Isabella.

Él sonríe y hace como si la fuera dejar caer, a Bella y Rosalie se les para el corazón; pero luego la toma en sus brazos como un balón.

—Es como un balón.

—¡Edward! —le regaña Isabella. Él ríe como siempre mientras Rosalie y Bella lo fulminan con la mirada.

.

.

_Primer año de Sofi_

Hoy se festejará el primer cumpleaños de Sofía, la hija de Emmett y Rosalie. Sus padrinos están más que emocionados, mientras las chicas se encuentran en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida y aperitivos para el festejo. Los chicos están poniendo las mesas del patio, al menos Emmett lo hace, mientras Edward juega con la pequeña rubia que lo mira feliz.

—No hagas eso, está en su fase de vómito —dice Emmett mientras Edward mece a Sofi. Él niega rápidamente mientas sigue jugando con ella.

—A ella le gusta —explica con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña niña grita emocionada—. ¿No es así, Sofi? Claro que sí, por eso eres mi chica favorita, la única por la que me afeito.

Emmett suspira y niega divertido.

—¿Y Liz? ¿Por qué no vino? Creí que era algo serio —cuestiona el moreno mientras acomoda la siguiente mesa.

—No, terminamos hace unas semanas —confiesa el cobrizo. La verdad él no quiere algo serio y ella lo había tomado así por un par de citas.

—¿Por? —pregunta Emmett mientras sigue con los arreglos del patio.

—No sé, no quería hacer la marcha hasta la muerte con ella —le resta importancia el cobrizo mientras juega con su sobrina favorita.

—Creí que ella te gustaba —afirma Emmett interesado, a lo que Edward ríe negando divertido.

—No, a ti te gustaba —contesta con una sonrisa divertida.

—Emm… dales propina a los del inflable —grita Rose desde la entrada de la casa, él sonríe y asiente.

—Claro, amor.

Edward comienza a reírse por lo mucho que ha cambiado su amigo, hace un par de años ambos se habrían burlado de cualquier hombre que contestara de aquella forma.

—Llegaron una hora tarde y yo hice todo, pero claro, démosles propina —se queja Emmett bufando a lo que Edward se ríe incluso más. Ambos se levantan y van hasta donde se encuentran los chicos del inflable.

—No debe subirse ningún gordo mientras haya niños arriba —sugiere uno de ellos y el otro empieza a reír.

—¿Están drogados? —pregunta Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

—No… —responde el que habló antes con una risa estúpida.

—Claro que lo están —afirma rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué se metieron?

—Nada.

—Quiero ver qué se metieron o llamaré a la policía —amenaza Emmett con la voz grave, mientras Edward lo observa y juega con Sofi. Ellos sacan una bolsita con marihuana de su pantalón—. Ok, confiscaré esto y ustedes se irán.

—No, yo lo compré…

—Ahora o llamaré a la policía

—Está bien pero no le diga a mi padre, es pastor —pide uno mientras se alejan.

Emmett se gira con la bolsita entre sus manos y se ríe con su amigo, Edward niega divertido.

—¿No se supone que ahora seas responsable? —pregunta Edward con una ceja levantada.

—Lo soy, pero uno de vez en cuando no es malo —contesta el moreno mientras se carcajea.

—¿Uno? —consulta Edward y se sube al inflable con Sofi en sus brazos.

—Uno o dos, Rose y yo aún nos divertimos.

En cuanto el moreno nota que Edward está con la pequeña sobre el inflable niega y le hace señales para que baje de ahí.

—No deberías hacer eso, Edward.

—A Sofía le gusta —explica y sigue saltando con ella.

Entonces la pequeña vomita en la cara de Edward y Emmett comienza a reír divertido.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas terminan con las charolas de comida.

—Estoy llevando a Sofi con un nuevo pediatra.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Isabella sin mucho interés mientras sigue acomodando los cupcakes en sus lugares.

—Es un hombre muy guapo —comenta Rosalie—. Mientras esperaba a que nos tocara me fijé y no tiene sortija, así que empecé a hablar con la secretaria y…

Isabella rápidamente niega, su amiga está loca si cree que ella volverá a salir en una cita planeada por ella.

—No, no, no, no… —niega en cuanto comprende las intenciones de su amiga.

—Bella… —dice haciendo una mueca.

Isabella rápidamente niega con la cabeza, jamás pasará de nuevo por una cita cortesía de Rosalie.

—Rosalie, no.

—¿Por qué no? Es muy guapo y es doctor —afirma como si eso resumiera todas las buenas cualidades de un hombre, mientras toma asiento y comienza a comerse los pastelillos.

—Tienes el peor tino para las citas, Rosalie —murmura la castaña mientras sigue acomodando la comida en las charolas.

—Claro que no.

—Mike en Navidad, Peter hace dos años y no me hagas recordar la catástrofe de Edward en 2011 —enumera las horribles citas que la rubia le había organizado y que había terminado peor que mal.

—Esa no cuenta, yo aún no lo conocía bien. Fue idea de Emmett —se excusa Rosalie como niña pequeña.

—Cómo sea. No saldré con él, no deberías ser de las personas que me juzgan por no llevar una sortija.

—No lo hago, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo soy, ahora tú no te preocupes por eso y sigue haciendo lindos bebés para que yo pueda consentirlos con esto —pide mirando el hermoso pastel que ha hecho para la fiesta de Sofi.

De pronto entran Edward y Emmett con una sonriente Sofi. De inmediato Isabella la toma de los brazos de Emmett, esa niña la tiene en sus manos, es dulce y muy tierna. Cuando nota a Edward simplemente se carcajea, él lleva la camisa llena de vómito de bebé.

—Te lo advertí —afirma Emmett viendo a Edward divertido.

—Tranquila, Sofi. No eres la primera que vomita al tío Edward —murmura la castaña acariciando la cabecita de su ahijada.

—Sofi, mira, así se ve la amargura —contesta Edward señalando a Isabella que lo fulmina con la mirada y vuelve a pensar en lo idiota que es.

—Ve al clóset de Emm y ponte otra cosa, están por llegar los invitados —lo regaña Rosalie aún conteniendo la risa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunta mientras lava su cara con un poco de agua.

—Las 11, o las 10 en tiempo Edward, me sorprende que estés despierto —asegura la castaña de forma sarcástica.

—¿Llevas reloj durante el sexo? —consulta estúpidamente el cobrizo, a lo que Isabella sólo rueda los ojos.

—Al menos no llevo una gorra a todos lados. ¿Por qué no te la quitas de una vez? Todos sabemos de tus grandes entradas —contesta enojada.

—Es una punta en _V _—afirma él.

_Claro__,__ entrada en V_, piensa la castaña divertida.

—Oigan —los llama Rose—, cumpleaños de bebé, los dos a sus esquinas. Es el primer cumpleaños nada de gorras —dice quitándole su gorra a Edward que hace una mueca y Bella sonríe

—Ahí están —murmura refiriéndose a las entradas. Entonces suena el timbre.

—Gracias a Dios llegó la niñera.

—No necesitas una niñera, estamos aquí —afirma Isabella tomando a Sofi entre sus brazos.

—Es una genio, cuando Sofi llora nadie la calma como ella. Es una encantadora de bebés.

—Oh, la encantadora de bebés —dice divertida.

La rubia niega con la cabeza y va a abrir la puerta mientras el otro par empieza a hablar.

—¿Es sexy? —pregunta Edward recibiendo una mirada de odio de la castaña.

—Es un sueño —responde Emmett con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué les pasa? —cuestiona Bella.

Entonces entra una niña de unos 11 años, es muy linda e Isabella está a punto de morir de risa ante la cara de Edward que se ha quedado tieso.

—Ella es Alice —la presenta Rose.

—Hola, Alice —la saluda Bella sonriente.

—Hola —responde la pequeña con una sonrisa y se acerca para tomar a Sofi de los brazos de Bella—. Vamos, Sofi, es hora de cambiarte.

Ella se va con Sofi y en la cocina se quedan sólo los cuatro.

—¿En serio? ¿Ella es la encantadora de bebés? —pregunta Isabella sorprendida.

—Si tuviera edad para acostarse con Emmett, él me dejaría —asegura Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Edward y Bella sólo pueden reír, demostrando que a veces pueden estar juntos sin pelear.

—Eso es mentira, yo jamás te abandonaré —afirma Emmett acercándose a Rose y tomándola por la espalda—. Bésame —pide juguetonamente.

Ellos siguen con lo suyo mientras Isabella se gira al sentir el olor de Edward detrás de ella.

—¿Quieres cambiarte ya? Hueles a vómito de bebé —comenta con una mueca, él sonríe y ella de inmediato reconoce aquella sonrisa.

—¿En serio?—pregunta y se acerca a Isabella con obvias intenciones de embarrarle el vómito.

—No, aléjate.

Él sólo se ríe y sigue su camino hasta el clóset de Emmett.

Después de arreglar todo y que Edward se cambiara, los invitados empiezan a llegar y con ello las pláticas que tienen que vivir los dos, porque al parecer ahora no solo Isabella debe escuchar a las mujeres casadas hablarle sobre sus matrimonios, también Edward debe ser paciente y escuchar a hombres, que en su vida volvería a tratar, hablar sobre sus matrimonios y sus problemas.

—Disculpa, amiga, ¿tú eres la cocinera? —pregunta una mujer que platicaba sobre alguna asquerosidad de la que Isabella no quiere formar parte.

—Sí y amiga de Rose —contesta con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tienes que venir y sentarte con nosotras —afirma ella con una sonrisa, Bella por educación toma asientos con ellas en el sofá, aunque odia juntarse con mujeres con sus familias hechas, siempre son las mismas preguntas: _¿Por qué no te has casado? ¿Por qué no tienes hijos?_—Estamos en problemas, tu comida está para morirse.

Isabella sonríe por cortesía y ellas empiezan a reír.

—Ah, gracias —dice con una sonrisa rogándole al cielo que la saque de ahí.

.

Del otro lado del a fiesta se encuentra un Edward igual o más incómodo que Isabella, escuchando a un hombre que ni siquiera sabe cómo se llamaba.

_Bien las fiestas infantiles oficialmente no son para mí, no hay chicas solteras mayores de 21 y me toca hablar con los maridos de las mujeres presentes__. A__hora un hombre bastante grande me __habla__ sobre sus tiempos en la universidad_, piensa el cobrizo mientras toma de su cerveza intentado ignorar al hombre frente a él.

—Yo era un deportista —comenta el hombre mientras toma de su cerveza.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el cobrizo como si en serio le importara.

—Sí, velocista —responde sonriente.

Edward lo mira sorprendido. _¿Qué le pas__ó,__ entonces_?, piensa confundido.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, cuarenta yardas en cuatro minutos.

—Wow… que rápido —dice con un suspiro, seguro alguien tendría una mejor conversación.

—¿Cómo crees que conquiste a Miss Pensilvania? —cuestiona sintiéndose importante.

En ese momento su esposa aparece y mira extrañamente al cobrizo. _G__enial__,__ ahora son dos_, piensa él estresado.

—Oh, ¿hablan de mí? —interroga con una risa que desde el mismo momento que escucha Edward sabe que estaría en sus peores pesadillas.

—Claro, amor —contesta él y empieza a besarla.

_Dios__,__ si existes me alejar__á__s de ellos_, ruega el cobrizo mentalmente.

—Tranquilo… —le dice ella y él asiente como perrito castigado—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Edward, amigo de Emmett —responde con una sonrisa educada.

—Oh… —exclama la rubia con una sonrisa de pervertida que asustaría a cualquiera que estuviera presente.

.

—Si tu pareja es amorosa, todo lo superas —dice la mujer que está al lado de Isabella, parece la típica mujer casamentera que hay en cada vecindario. Bella sólo toma otro trago de su copa de vino, porque sabe que esto va para largo—. ¡Oye, James! —grita después a su esposo que intenta entretener a todos sus hijos.

—¿Sí, amor? —pregunta él casi corriendo a ver qué se le ofrece a Victoria.

—James, creo que Harry se hizo… —comenta haciendo una mueca con la nariz, él abre la boca sorprendido.

—Oh, debo cambiarlo.

—Sí. Él es mi esposo, James —lo presenta la pelirroja que está al lado de Isabella, ella solo sonríe.

—Un gusto James, Bella —se presenta. Él sonríe y corre a cambiar a su bebé.

.

Al parecer sí hay algo peor que hablar con una mujer a la que le urge tener algo de acción y un hombre que aún sueña con convertirse en un deportista; ahora Edward debe escuchar los problemas matrimoniales de un hombre que acaba de conocer.

—Antes teníamos sexo todo el tiempo y en todas partes. —Edward asiente mientras lo escucha, sinceramente alguien que usa un suéter de rombos no parece la clase de hombre que tiene relaciones todo el tiempo, pero tal vez en eso se ha convertido—. Ahora el bebé tiene que comer y los niños tienen que estar dormidos y debieron dormir la noche anterior si no están cansados… —En ese momento se aparece otro hombre con un niño en brazos.

—Hola, soy el compañero de Stefan, Vladimir —se presenta.

_¿__Es__ en serio?_ Los ojos del cobrizo demuestran completa sorpresa, no se atreve ni siquiera a abrir la boca porque de ahí no saldría nada bonito.

No tiene nada en contra de las parejas diferentes pero por qué contarle sus problemas maritales a él. El cobrizo ahora se lamenta por haber decidido ir, antes pensó en todo lo que podía haber pasado en la fiesta pero jamás se imaginó ser el terapeuta de los hombres ahí presentes.

—Me hallaste —dijo el tipo.

Edward sigue sorprendido y boquiabierto, y en su cabeza sólo se repite: _No digas nada, no digas nada_.

.

—La verdad soy soltera, yo nada más —dice Bella con una mueca mientras come uno de los aperitivos.

—Oh, excelente, excelente —afirma Victoria sonriendo pero conoce esa mirada, todos ponen la misma cuando les dice que es soltera, es la pena que la castaña debe pasar cada vez que asiste a cualquier tipo de evento—. Pues sirves muy buenas carnes y quesos, creo que todas lo están comentando.

Bella sonríe y asiente incómoda.

—Gracias.

—Eso es importante, creo que te ayuda tener ese talento.

_¿En qué momento me volví una solterona de 27 años?_, se pregunta la castaña desesperada porque alguien entre en escena y la saque de este incómodo momento.

—¿Tú preparaste eso? —dice señalando el aperitivo que lleva a su boca.

—Sí —contesta simplemente con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, quién lo diría, yo no toco embutidos, excepto con mis labios.

Bella la mira sorprendida. _¿__Es__ doble sentido? Dios quiero salir de aquí_, piensa la castaña.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños, querida Sofía, feliz cumpleaños a ti…

Todos aplauden mientras Rose entra con el pastel. Isabella sonríe, por fin se ha librado de esas mujeres y puede convivir con Sofi que es por quien está ahí.

Rose apaga las velas por su hija y todos aplauden de nuevo, mientras Emmett graba todo lo que sucede.

—Vengan aquí, quiero una foto con sus padrinos —pide Emmett llamando a Isabella y Edward para que se pongan a los lados de Sofi que está sentada en su silla especial para bebés.

—Claro —responden Isabella con una sonrisa y ella y Edward se acercan para ponerse a los lados de la niña. Sonríen y Emmett aún más mientras Rose lo abraza.

—A las tres digan: Edward tiene entrada en V —dice Emmett divertido y los tres se ríen, para luego sacar una hermosa foto y continuar con una fiesta aun mejor.

.

.

_Verano_

Edward ha salido a correr para liberar la mente y hacer un poco de ejercicio, lo normal en un día común, pero al regresar se encuentra con su conquista del día anterior todavía en su casa.

_¿Cuál es su nombre?_, se pregunta en su cabeza.

—Hola, Edward —dice ella con una sonrisa enredada entre las sábanas.

—Hola —responde intentado que no note que no recuerda en absoluto su nombre.

—¿Quieres que desayunemos juntos? —pregunta mordiendo su labio, pero él niega rápidamente.

—No, hoy no, tengo partido a las nueve —cometa acercándome y dejando un beso en sus labios—. Tomaré una ducha —murmura alejándose—. Hay café y tazas en la alacena.

Cuando entra al baño decide que tal vez la llamaría después y para eso debe demostrar interés y tal vez aprenderse su nombre.

.

El trabajo… el único lugar donde Edward no se siente un idiota. Bueno, tampoco lo hace con las chicas, pero ese es otro tema. Su grupo de trabajo es el encargado de que los partidos se televisen y no se pierda ni un solo movimiento importante en la cancha; así como el jefe del área es un idiota, pero si alguno quiere subir debe cumplir sus órdenes.

—La seis —dice el jefe gritando—. ¿Dónde está mi seis?

—Espera, van a presionar, hay que quedarnos un poco atrás —cometa Edward, porque sabe que no siempre puede hacer todo lo que su jefe dice, el hombre sabe mover cámaras pero no de deportes, por eso tiene un equipo—. Lo ves —afirma con una sonrisa cuando anotan.

—Buena decisión, Cullen —aprueba sonriente. Edward sonríe con él y niega con la cabeza—. Los marcadores, Liam —pide el cobrizo gritándole a uno de sus amigos de trabajo.

—Lo odio —asegura él divertido y Edward se ríe por lo bajo—. Quisiera inculparlo de un asesinato sólo para dejar de verlo.

El cobrizo sigue riendo mientras escuchan los gritos de su jefe.

—¿Qué dijiste, Liam?

—Que ya van los marcadores —responde él con una sonrisa y Edward vuelve a reír.

.

Isabella comprende que acomodar todo en la pequeña cafetería es algo de todos los días y debe ser perfecto. Bien dicen que el amor nace de la vista, así que aunque sabe que su comida es deliciosa, la vista también es importante. Hay pasteles, emparedados, pastelillos, tés y cafés, un poco de todo.

Ella ama ese lugar, es algo que ha hecho sola y adora haberlo logrado. Uno de sus mejores amigos es también su cocinero estrella, Benjamín, él es un gran cocinero aunque sea bipolar a veces y tampoco tenga mucha confianza, pero es un ángel.

—Oh, se ven deliciosas —dice ella acercándome a sus galletas. Él sonríe hasta que la ve tomar una.

—No, aún no están listas —murmura queriendo quitársela—. Debí ponerle canela —explica haciendo sus ideas en su cabeza, y ella sonríe.

—Están deliciosas —afirma sonriente.

Él sonríe también, pero en ese momento Isabella ve a ese hombre que la tiene loca. Él se presenta a diario en la cafetería y pide un emparedado de pavo orgánico, desde el primer momento ella notó que es un hombre encantador.

Benjamín se da cuenta de cómo ella cambia rápidamente, se quita el gorro y se pone en la caja, acomodando su cabello.

—Oh, no, siempre es lo mismo —dice Ben intentado quitarla de la caja.

—¿Qué? Sólo quiero ser responsable —responde viéndose en el pequeño espejo de la caja. Él bufa divertido y se va.

—Hola… —dice el cliente y ella sonríe todavía más.

—No me digas, ¿emparedado de pavo orgánico? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa, él sonríe.

—¿Soy muy predecible? —murmura con una sonrisa.

Isabella sonríe y lo mira a los ojos, es tan guapo.

—Bueno yo diría que eres confiable, has pedido 35 veces ese emparedado —responde restándole importancia.

—¿Los cuentas? —cuestiona divertido, ella se sonroja y niega divertida.

—Eso creo, creo que han sido 35.

Definitivamente, cuando Isabella se pone nerviosa habla demasiado, pero no puede evitarlo y continúa:

—Escucha hay otras cosas en el menú, si quieres ordenar algo de ahí.

—Sorpréndeme —pide con una sonrisa.

—Lo haré —contesta y comienza a preparar un emparedado que es de los que más venden—. Tengo algo ideal —afirma y se gira para empezar el emparedado.

Él suspira y luego la llama de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no usas una de esas batas blancas, con tu nombre en ella? Así sabría cual es —dice con una sonrisa, la morena también sonríe y muerde su labio.

—Es Bella —responde.

—Bella, yo soy Jacob —se presenta tendiéndole la mano, la cual ella toma de inmediato mientras piensa: _Me_ _tiene_ _loca_.

—Un gusto, Jacob —contesta y sigue haciendo el emparedado.

—Es sorprendente que nos conozcamos hace 35 emparedados y a penas sepa tu nombre —comenta él con una sonrisa.

—36 ahora —replica ella, mientras terminaba con el pedido.

—Sí —acepta con un suspiro.

Él paga y ella le da un boleto, en el se sortea un almuerzo gratis; cuando ve que se va sin dejarlo en la canasta le llama.

—¿No quieres dejar tu boleta? Puedes ganar un almuerzo gratis —explica con esa estúpida sonrisa que al parecer no puede irse.

—¿Qué tal una cena contigo? —replica él coqueto.

Isabella sonríe y él deja su boleto en la canasta, se gira y, antes de que llegue a la puerta quiere tomar su boleto, pero Benjamín la detiene.

—Espera a que se vaya —susurra divertido—. Ahora sí —acepta en cuanto se fue, ella sonríe y comienza a buscarlo.

—Oh, no, aquí hay un Sam, un Jacob o Dios… ¿cuántos Jacob puede haber en esta ciudad? —pregunta ella alterada.

.

Isabella está tomando un relajante baño mientras intenta localizar a su Jacob. Bueno, no es suyo pero de los cuatro que hay en la canasta, él es el único al que quiere ver o con él quiere tener una cita.

—Hola, Jacob, dejaste tu tarjeta en mi negocio esta mañana, espero que seas el Jacob que busco… Si eres el que busco me invitaste a salir y quiero decirte que sí quiero salir contigo…

—_¡¿POR QUÉ LLAMA A MI ESPOSO?!_

La boca de Isabella se abre completamente.

—Oh, su esposa, claro…

—_Sí, estamos felizmente casados, así que no vuelva a llamar._

—Claro.

—_No vuelva a llamar_.

Ella cuelga y se queda mirando el teléfono y pensando en su pésimo primer intento.

Después de tres números equivocados sólo le queda uno y ruega que sea ese. Ella marca el siguiente número. Jacob Black.

—Hola, Jacob, doctor Jacob Black… espero que seas a quien estoy buscando porque eres el único Jacob que queda entre los que dejaron su boleto en la canasta, sino estoy frita, espero que seas tú porque…

En ese momento el teléfono hace un ruido indicando que hay otra llamada entrante.

—Espera que tengo otra llamada —pide con una sonrisa aunque el que espera que sea su Jacob no pueda verla—. Hola —contesta la nueva llamada.

—_¿Habla Isabella Swan?_ —pregunta una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, soy Isabella —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—_Ocurrió una tragedia_ —dice aquella horrible voz y el mundo de la castaña se viene abajo.

.

Isabella llega a la comisaría tan rápido como puede, está completamente desesperada. Ellos no podían…

—Busco al oficial Jones —dice rápidamente y la mandan con él.

La joven mujer está destrozada, llora a más no poder. No puede comprender que ellos están muertos, ellos no podían…

.

—¿Dice que su coche se volcó? —pregunta en medio del llanto.

—Así es, encontramos su número en los papeles de la aseguradora, necesitamos los números y nombres de parientes cercanos. ¿Puede proporcionárnoslo?

—Claro, el padre de Emmett… —empieza a decir, pero comienza a llorar otra vez.

_No Rose, no ella, __Sofi__…_ piensa y en ese momento un dolor más fuerte aprieta su corazón cuando recuerda a su pequeña sobrina.

—Ellos tienen una bebita, ¿iba con ellos? —pregunta todavía más alterada.

—No, estaba al cuidado de una menor. Fue enviada a la SPI.

—¿SPI? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Servicio de Protección Infantil, ahí se encargan de estos casos.

—¿Estos casos?

—Niños huérfanos —explica el oficial bajando la mirada e Isabella comienza a llorar con más fuerza.

.

Una hora más tarde aparece Edward e Isabella puede ver en su cara el mismo dolor que hay en la suya.

—Edward —lo llama desde donde está, él la mira y espera una respuesta; pero la castaña sólo niega y comienza a llorar otra vez.

El cobrizo se acerca a ella y ambos se quedan viendo a los ojos. Pero ella en ese momento sólo necesita un consuelo y él es el único que puede entender cómo me siente; lo abraza y él pasa sus brazos por su espalda.

Isabella llora hasta que se le acaban las lágrimas, porque ha perdido a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero esta nueva adaptación les guste y dejen sus Reviews :3<strong>


End file.
